Daughters of Dishonor: Lursa and B'Etor
by ElliotJA
Summary: The tale of Lursa and B'Etor, the sisters of Duras, ended in their fiery demise in battle against the USS Enterprise-D in 2371. Yet what of the beginnings of their road to infamy? Here for the first time is the life story of two of the most notorious women in the history of the Klingon Empire...NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

" _vem_ , Lursa." The voice of her mother, Kunnalla, broke through the darkness of Lursa's sleep, and the Klingon girl came to wakefulness to find her mother stood over her in the bedroom she shared with her little sister, B'Etor. "I have to speak to all of you, daughter," Kunnalla said. "Your brother is already awake. Rouse your sister and come to the main chamber."

" _HIja', SoS_ ," Lursa responded dutifully, noticing Kunnalla's seriousness. As Kunnalla walked out the door, Lursa rose from her bed and went over to where B'Etor lay snoring.

"What is it?" B'Etor mumbled when Lursa shook her awake. "I was asleep."

"Mother wants us," said Lursa. "We must rise."

"But I'm tired," moaned B'Etor. The youngest of Lursa's two siblings, she had yet to fully learn discipline and obedience.

" _DaH_ , B'Etor. _tugh_!" Lursa said in her sternest voice. Reluctantly, the younger girl hauled up and followed her sister into the hall.

As they entered the main chamber of their home, they stood with their brother, Duras. Older than B'Etor, but younger than Lursa, he was first among the children of their father, Ja'rod. Lursa was small for her age, being only slightly taller than Duras, four years her junior. All three were silent as their mother stood before them, her expression solemn. "Hear me, my children," Kunnalla said. "I have tonight received news which effects our entire House. The outpost on Khitomer, where your father was stationed...has been attacked and destroyed by a Romulan force."

The children all exchanged concerned glances at this news. "And _vavoy_?" B'Etor asked. "What of him, Mother?"

Kunnalla drew a deep breath before responding. "Apart from a boy and a woman, who were rescued by a vessel of the Federation...the Romulans left no survivors..."

Duras, Lursa and B'Etor stood in stunned silence as it sank in. Finally, Duras murmured "Father is dead...Did he die well?"

Kunnalla sighed. "None can say for certain, Duras, though we must hope that he met death with honor, as befits a noble Klingon."

Lursa looked at her brother then, and thought she could read in his eyes the thoughts now forming in his brain. His expression was one which she had often seen worn by their late father. "With Father gone, I now lead our House," he said. _Ambition grows within you already, eh, brother_ , Lursa thought to herself.

A displeased expression came over their mother's face. " _loDHom Dogh_ , now is not the time to be thinking of yourself," she sternly told her son. "Besides, you have yet to reach the Age of Inclusion. Until that time, the House of Ja'rod is in my hands. But your time will come, Duras."

As the children made their way back to their rooms, they each reflected in their own way on what this meant for the family. Lursa's thoughts were perhaps deepest, for she dwelled on things she knew of Ja'rod that her brother and sister did not...

OOOOOOOO

 _It was natural curiosity which had moved her to position herself outside her parents' room late in the night and listen to their conversations without their knowledge. "I still feel uneasy about this whole thing, husband," Mother was saying that night. "The Romulans have ever been deceitful."_

 _"_ va _, woman, cease your worrying!" Father sounded irritated. "Have faith in me! I have arranged everything carefully, and they have given me their word! Once I give them Khitomer, the Romulans will aid me in taking over the Empire! Think of the power that will be ours!"_

 _"Mogh suspects you," Kunnalla said. "I hear he goes to Khitomer also."_

 _Ja'rod chuckled. "Then he will die there!"_

 _"But it is not honorable," murmured Kunnalla._

 _"_ Qu'vatlh _, speak to me no more of honor!" Ja'rod suddenly exploded. "I know what truly matters in life - power! By any means! You will see that in time...as will our children!"_

OOOOOOOO

Lying awake in bed now, Lursa thought perhaps she did see her father's wisdom.


	2. Chapter 2

Duras, Lursa and B'Etor were sitting together at the dinner table, heartily enjoying their sumptuous evening meal of fresh _qagh_ , rokeg blood-pie and bregit lung - It could never be said that the offspring of Ja'rod ever went hungry - when L'bool, their Arin'Sen servant, suddenly entered the room. Seeing this, Duras jumped up from his chair and barked "What do you want, _toy'wI'_ Explain yourself!", spitting out fragments of still wriggling serpent worm as he spoke.

Not for the first time, Lursa inwardly scowled at her brother's overly brutish conduct. One lesson she had learned was that more delicate manners, even towards a lowly servant, often generated better results. Turning in her seat, she faced the cringing, sweating Arin'Sen and said, softly and levelly, "State the current matter, L'bool."

But L'bool was saved the trouble of responding to the query himself by the sudden appearance of an all-too familiar figure stepping into view. "My children," Kunnalla said to them. "I trust you are well."

"Mother," B'Etor exclaimed, dropping her handful of food onto her plate. "How was your trip to Boreth?"

"We...did not expect you to be home so soon," Duras said carefully.

"We are pleased by your return," said Lursa reverently, firmly grasping her mother's shoulders in greeting.

Kunnalla's eyes rested on each of them for quiet, short momentd that seemed to last centuries before she next spoke. "When you have finished your meal, I would ask that you join me in the main chamber. We have...things to discuss." She turned then and walked silently away, followed by the meek L'bool.

"Mother is troubled by something," B'Etor observed.

"She has been since Father's death," Duras added. "We will support her."

OOOOOOOO

Again they assembled before their mother in the main chamber of their home, as they had done nearly a year agone to be told of their father's fate. Again Kunnalla wore a solemn expression as she faced them. "As you are aware," she began, "A week ago I left on a spiritual journey to the monastery on Boreth. While there, in the course of my meditations, I...came to a decision. There is something I have kept from you. Your father...had plans before he died, for himself and for us." Lursa listened intently with her siblings, though she had already guessed what was coming.

Kunnalla continued. "To further these plans, Ja'rod made an arrangement with the Romulans. He provided them with the security codes to lower the Khitomer outpost's shields, and attack the colony, in return for their support in the future. All those who died at Khitomer...died because of your father."

Her children stood frozen with shock at this shattering revelation...though Lursa merely feigned the reaction she knew was genuine in her brother and sister; she had never shared her secret knowledge with them, choosing to keep it to herself. B'Etor, her eyes wide, took a few steps forward and said " _SoS_ , I do not understand... _vavoy_ was a...traitor?"

Kunnalla squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head in anguish. "Kahless damn me, I hated it! But my devotion to my husband prevented me from taking any action!"

Duras was anxiously pacing the room now, breathing hard as he took all this in. "If anyone else knew this," he muttered, "our House would be ruined, our names cursed! No one must ever know!"

"I wanted you to be the first to know," Kunnalla said. "I wanted to give you time to prepare yourselves."

Duras spun to face her, his eyes now as wide as B'Etor's. "Prepare? For what?"

Kunnalla was calm and dignified as she replied. "At noon tomorrow, we will go before the High Council, and confess your father's crime."

The atmosphere in the room exploded. " _Qo'_!" Duras yelled, shaking with anger and fear. "Have your wits deserted you? We will be executed, or discommended if you do this!"

"Such dishonor cannot be hidden, Duras," Kunnalla answered firmly. "We have a duty as Klingons."

"Even though it will mean our suffering?" Duras spat. "My Age of Ascension will soon be here, as will my leadership of this House! And you would deny me my birthright! I tell you, it shall not happen! _vItuch_!"

Kunnalla's face darkened with fury, and she strode up to her son and struck him in the face with the back of her hand. " _HIqaDQo'!_ Again you forget your position! Honor means more than ambition, as your father should have taught you!"

Watching the tumultuous drama unfold, Lursa was reminded of how her parents had argued about honor. Now Duras and Kunnalla glared at one another and snarled, each daring the other to make a move. B'Etor seemed almost excited by the prospect of a real fight between mother and son. Lursa worked to keep her feelings carefully hidden. Then Duras sneered "You are making a grave mistake, _SoS_ ," turned tail and stalked away.

A few minutes later, Lursa and B'Etor sat on their beds. "I do not want to loose everything I have, _be'nI_ ," B'Etor said. "I cannot believe Mother would do this. _vavoy_ would not let her, he would protect us! He would stop her!"

Lursa sighed sympathetically. "But Father is not here, and Mother is determined to see us suffer for his sin. Duras...appears to lack the strength to take action."

"I hate them both," hissed B'Etor, looking down at the floor in misery.

Lursa rose, sat next to her little sister, and put a comforting arm around B'Etor's shoulders. "They may be weak," she whispered, "but that does not mean that we have to be."

OOOOOOOO

Kunnalla was in her bedchamber, sitting on the floor before a carven image of Kahless the Unforgettable, when a slight sound prompted her to turn her head and see Lursa standing in the doorway. "Am I intruding, Mother?" the girl inquired, remaining where she stood.

Kunnalla shook her head. "No, _puqbe'wI'_."

"May I come in?" asked Lursa.

Kunnalla considered for a moment, then nodded. " _ghoS_."

Lursa, her hands at her sides, slowly approached and sat down before her mother. "I am concerned for you," she said gently. "All of us are. You have provided us so much, for which we are eternally grateful. But this thing you plan to do...is your heart firmly set on the matter?"

A mixture of emotions played across Kunnalla's face. "Know that I love you, Lursa," she said, "as I love your brother and sister...as I loved your father, despite his flaws. But I cannot allow a crime so great to remain hidden, and fester until it rots us all. We will go to the Council...we will do what is right, though it means our end." She reached out a hand and placed it on top of Lursa's. "Please understand, dear Lursa."

"I understand, Mother," Lursa responded, right before her free hand shot behind her back, grasped the blade hidden there, and plunged it up to the hilt into her mother's throat. Kunnalla gave a choked gurgle of surprise and pain, her blood spurting out and landing in droplets on Lursa's face. "Your instincts failed you, Mother," Lursa said. "Now, you will not fail us or Father!" As she withdrew the knife and blood gushed forth in a torrent to pool on the floor, Kunnalla still stared at her in anguish for an instant, her mouth opening and closing, but no sound coming forth. Then she slumped onto her side, the last breath of life fleeing her body. Lursa stood over the corpse, breathing fast and deep.

She felt a hand roughly grab her shoulder, spinning her round to face the horrified countenance of her brother. "Lursa, what have you done!" he demanded. Behind him, Lursa saw B'Etor peering anxiously around the edge of the door.

Lursa held her head high as she addressed Duras. "I have done what was necessary for our survival, brother. Mother was weak and foolish. We will be better off without her."

Duras looked from his elder sister to the body on the floor, and hissed "Now we shall surely die."

"But we will not," Lursa replied. "I have it all planned. Now come, there is more to be done this night if we are to succeed."

OOOOOOOO

It was a rare occurance indeed for Klingons as young and untried as the offspring of Ja'rod to stand within the Great Hall of the High Council, and address the chancellor himself. But the matter this day pertained to a Great House of the Empire. Seated upon his throne, Chancellor K'mpec scrutinized the three youths presently stood in the center of the dark, smokey chamber beneath the dull red glow of the overhead light. In front of his sisters, Duras was calm as he spoke. "There you have it, chancellor," he was saying. "You have heard of how my sisters and I discovered our mother's dishonorable affair with our Arin'Sen servant, and their vile plot to murder all three of us, for which we slew them in the name of family honor! No one here could deny us that right!"

The councillors, gathered round, murmured among themselves, then K'mpec lifted his large bulk from his thron and said "Duras, Lursa and B'Etor, children of Ja'rod...you have acted bravely in ending this scheme of your mother's. You have the support and gratitude of the High Council. _Qapla'!"_

" _Qapla'_!" everyone else repeated. Ja'rod's children strode calmly from the chamber, silently relieved that their lie was so readily accepted...and that their path to future greatness was open.


	3. Chapter 3

With a momentary flash of light, the Klingon Bird-of-Prey dropped out of warp and coasted at impulse drive towards the twin stars ahead, and the second planet out from them. "Now entering orbit of Mempa II," the _DeghwI'_ reported from his station on the bridge.

" _maj_ ," the ship's captain grunted, then swivelled his chair to address his passengers. "Lady Lursa, Lady B'Etor, you may depart for the surface."

"Thank you, captain," Lursa responded, herself and her sister nodding their heads slightly in gratitude. As they turned to exit the bridge, they were keenly aware of the male crew's lingering gaze upon them. They had grown into strong, attractive Klingon women, their figures complimented by the regal, warrior-style dresses they wore, both of which utilized a design favoured by some high-born females in the Empire; a wide, vertical opening cut in the front of the dress, just above the abdomen, leaving the chest semi-exposed, the idea being to invite an enemy to stab them there where they would have to look them in the eyes...It also gave a most distracting view of their ample cleavages.

A few moments later, their forms solidified in the main transporter chamber of the outpost on Mempa II. Aside from the transporter operator, stood behind his console, the only other individual in the room was Duras, who grinned as his sisters stepped off the platform. "Welcome, _be'nI'pu'wI_ ," he said. "I am pleased you have arrived."

"Your invitation was most unexpected, brother," said Lursa as she and her sister stepped off the transporter pads and approached him.

Duras continued to smile as he spoke. "It has been too long since you left the homeworld, and I wanted my closest kin to celebrate with me our great victory!" As Lursa watched him, she was reminded of the words of Kor, a legendary Klingon warrior: _I don't trust men who smile too much_.

Now B'Etor gave her own sickly smile. "Why, you are too kind," she purred. Even she could tell there was more to this.

If Duras caught her meaning, he did not show it. He merely beckoned, and they fell into step behind him as he led them down a long corridor. A minute passed before the noise of riotous shouting and laughter reached their ears. A few seconds more, and they emerged into the main hall and beheld throngs of warriors drinking bloodwine, singing, and engaging in mock fights with one another. The celebration of the defeat of the Xarantine fleet had lasted days so far, and would likely continue for some days to come. Banners displaying the emblem of the Klingon Empire adorned the walls, and the air was heavy with the scent of ale and smoke. It reminded the sisters much of the Hall of Heroes at Ty'Gokor.

A warrior approached Duras then. They grabbed one another's shoulders and butted their ridged foreheads together with a resounding crack, then roared with laughter. With Duras walking off to be with his friends, Lursa and B'Etor made their way through the crowd toward the bloodwine barrels, shoving and snarling for those in their way to move. Again they felt many pairs of eyes upon them, knew they were recognized and desired, and enjoyed the feeling of power it gave them.

"So! The sisters of Duras grace us with their presence!" a slurring voice rumbled as they filled their metal cups at the nearest barrel. The two women looked slowly up to see, stood on the opposite side of the barrel, a grossly overweight warrior swaying drunkenly on his feet, his heavily scarred, warty face leering at them both.

As disdainfully as she could, Lursa said "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" the drunk responded, belched loudly, staggered round the barrel, nearly tipping it over with his clumsy lurching, and grabbed hold of the sisters, exclaiming " _This_ is what I want!"

B'Etor's lip curled in disgust. " _Ha'DIbaH ngIm_!" she spat, before hurling her bloodwine full in the drunk's face and striking away his hand where it pawed at her, For a moment, the disgusting fool glared at them in indignation...and then his eyes rolled back to show their whites, he tottered, then fell unconscious onto his back.

" _toDSaH_ ," Lursa sneered casually, as some Klingons around them laughed, while others backed warily away, acknowledging the unlikelihood of their mating with Duras' sisters. After that, they were given a respectable amount of space.

They had been quietly drinkingand observing the merriment for a while, when they noticed Duras approaching them and indicating that they should follow him. As they were already bored, Lursa and B'Etor followed their brother to another part of the wide chamber, where another Klingon male sat, and looked up at them with an appreciative smile. "This is General G'Kron," Duras said by way of introduction.

G'Kron got up from his seat, and said "Lursa, B'Etor...I am greatly honored to meet the sisters of so great a man as your brother."

B'Etor's smile was mischievious and inviting as she responded "And my sister and I are honored to meet such a great...and handsome...warrior as yourself, General." On hearing this, G'Kron stepped closer and whispered something softly in B'Etor's ear. Whatever it was, it caused the smile on B'Etor's face to widen considerably. A second later, they both walked rapidly off together.

"Brother," Lursa hissed sharply as she gripped Duras' arm before he could walk off too. "Unless I am very much mistaken, General G'Kron already has a mate."

Duras seemed unconcerned. "Yes, Lursa, I know of his mate," he told her. "I have lain with her often enough! For him to have the pleasure of our pretty sister's company for one night will benefit us all!"

OOOOOOOO

As the doors of General G'Kron's private quarters opened and he and B'Etor stepped inside, a grint hound lying on the floor got to its' feet and gave a low snarl, eyeing B'Etor warily. " _yItamchoH,_ boy! _yIba'_!" G'Kron barked at the animal. The hound wined and sank back down, subdued. "He is somewhat distrustful of strangers," G'Kron explained to his guest. "Do not let him bother you."

"Oh, I am unconcerned," B'Etor replied as she reached out with her hand and ran it through the long locks of G'Kron's hair. A growl of excitement slowly building in G'Kron's throat, he stretched out his own hand and took hold of her hair. Then, with a roar, he crushed B'Etor to his chest, biting her cheek in his passion, which she returned by sinking her teeth into his lower lip. Violently, they fell to the floor, B'Etor mounted astride G'Kron as she tore wildly at his uniform, and the skin beneath...


	4. Chapter 4

So far, the tour of the Orion Colonies had been most enjoyable for Lursa and B'Etor. Their brother's influence had gotten them the _Cha'Joh_ , a decommissioned D12-class Bird-of-Prey, for use as their own personal transport, complete with a crew of warriors in the service of the House of Duras. True, it was not the most up-to-date vessel, and like all of the D12 line, it suffered from frequent problems with its plasma coils, but it allowed the sisters to cruise the stars as they wished. And if Duras was successful in his endeavors to take the place of the recently late K'mpec as Chancellor of the High Council, they would soon have greater privaleges.

At present the _Cha'Joh_ was moored at an Orion space station. From outside the dark and empty quarters of the sisters on the Bird-of-Prey came the sound of ribald laughter. The doors opened then and Lursa and B'Etor stumbled inside and activated the lights...and they were not alone. Two tall, muscular, green-skinned Orion men had an arm firmly around each of them. "How fortunate we encountered you boys," B'Etor was saying, her face close to that of her new friend and flashing a lewd look, a half-empty bottle of Saurian brandy clutched in her gloved hand. "Now the fun really begins!"

Their laughter was interrupted at that moment by a loud buzz from the room's computer terminal, indicating an incoming communication. Sighing with frustration, Lursa aproached it, stabbed at a button and sneered "What is the cause of this interruption?"

It was a crewman on the bridge who responded. " _There is a priority message for you from Qo'noS, my lady._ " The sisters looked at one another, knowing that this could be to do with their brother's bid for leadership of the Council. Telling the Orions to await them in their adjoining bedchamber, promising to join them shortly, Lursa and B'Etor examined the message...and B'Etor dropped her bottle in shock as she read the news.

Duras had been slain in combat by Worf, son of Mogh, after his murder of K'Ehleyr, the Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire...and Worf's mate, a fact not known to Duras at the time, and for which Worf had claimed the Rite of Vengeance.

OOOOOOOO

Their vacation cut abruptly short, Duras' sisters sped back home with all haste, weighing their options all the way and cursing the son of Mogh for placing them in this predicament. At least he was still discommended due to Duras' earlier falsification of evidence implicating Mogh to have been responsible for the Romulan attack on Khitomer...but what to do now that Duras was dead?

One thing was certain: The High Council would not permit either sister to take his place as leader of the House of Duras, and so that left only...Toral, Duras' son. Duras having a male heir would normally be fortuitous, except that Toral was little more than a child with no training, and was not legitimate, having been born of a common whore Duras had enjoyed frequenting. After the death of Toral's mother, it had been out of some misplaced sense of affection that Duras had brought the whelp into his home and protected him, while also keeping the boy's true relation to him a secret from all but a trusted few. The sisters would need the support of all of Duras' allies if they were to put Toral forward as his father's successor. Only through him could the family now claim leadership of the Council itself.

Lursa was contemplating all of this in her quarters on board the _Cha'Joh_ on the night before they were due to arrive at Qo'noS, when again a buzz was emitted by the computer. Getting up and walking over to it, being careful not to disturb her sleeping sister, Lursa saw it was on her brother's private channel. Tapping a switch, the screen in front of her lit up to display the head and shoulders of a Romulan woman. "You are Lursa, sister of Duras?" the woman asked sharply.

Lursa was momentarily taken aback at first, until she remembered that Duras had sometimes dealt with Romulans for favours, as their father had done. "I am Lursa," she said. "To whom am I speaking?"

"I am Commander Sela of the Romulan Star Empire," the woman on the computer screen responded. Lursa now recalled that Duras had once or twice mentioned a Sela when discussing his relations with the Romulans, speaking of her with admiration. On mentioning this to Sela, the Romulan replied "We were allies. I was...disappointed to learn of his death."

Lursa looked closely at Sela, noting her unusual light-golden hair. "You are not like other Romulans I have seen," she remarked.

Hearing this, Sela seemed slightly uncomfortable. "My mother was human...but that is unimportant right now. What matters is the future, yours and mine. Duras may be gone, but the work he did for both our empires can still bear fruit. He told me that, in the event of his death, I was to seek you out. Your position is precarious, Lursa...the help my Empire has to offer could be most invaluable."

OOOOOOOO

When Lursa and B'Etor entered the main chamber of the family home on Qo'noS, they instantly saw Toral as the boy rose from where he had been sitting on the couch and approached them. It was instantly clear that he was much very much afraid for himself in the wake of his father's demise, as he babbled "What will happen to me, you cannot cast me out, father would not, he gave his word this would always be my home, you must help me!"

"Silence, _petaQ_!" B'Etor shouted, disgusted by her nephew's open display of fear. Seeing her anger, Toral retreated back to the couch, carefully watching his aunts. He knew full well that B'Etor in particular had never much warmed to him.

Making her move, Lursa smiled sweetly as she came and sat next to him. "Come now, Toral, there is no need to be so anxious," she said. "My sister and I have no plans to abandon you. On the contrary, we wish only to ensure your wellbeing as successor to your dear father. It will take some effort...but we have faith in you."


	5. Chapter 5

"You remember everything we told you, Toral?" Lursa said as she stood with her nephew and B'Etor just outside the High Council's Great Hall. Within they could hear the voice of Councillor K'Tal, asking if there were any challengers to the leadership claim of Gowron, Duras' - and Toral's - rival. The sisters knew that also present would be Picard, the human Starfleet captain whom K'mpec had appointed Arbiter of Succession. What a laugh, a _tera'ngan_ deciding the future of the Klingon Empire!

Toral nodded in response to Lursa's query. The sisters already had the backing of several fleet commanders - along with the secret support of the Romulans, courtesy of Sela - but the time had at last come for the son of Duras to come forward and inherit his father's claim. Lursa and B'Etor had schooled the boy as thoroughly as they could, and now their hopes rested on him. They followed him as, wearing warrior regalia, he strode into the Great Hall and issued his challenge for all to hear. On giving his name and parentage, Gowron replied "Duras had no son!"

"But he did, Gowron," Lursa said as she and B'Etor strolled out of the shadows and joined Toral.

"So, this is your doing, Lursa!" sneered Gowron, instantly recognizing them. Seeing his face with its bulging eyes, B'Etor fought the urge to leap over and claw those glassy orbs from their sockets on the spot. Just a few years ago, Gowron had openly lusted after her, pursuing her relentlessly until she could no longer tolerate the revulsion his advances caused her. Since her spurning of him, he had been an enemy of her and her family.

Now he stood and listened, seething, as the sisters stepped forward and announced their family's good fortune. "This is outrageous," Gowron mutteredto K'Tal and Picard, "Duras had no mate!" He turned back to Lursa and, with an evil grin, said "Where did you find him, Lursa...in a harlot's bedchamber?"

At this, Toral surged forward and shouted "I will personally cut your tongue out, _yIntagh_!" _A shame his late mother_ was _a harlot_ , Lursa thought to herself.

"The Arbiter will consider his validity," K'Tal said, and with that, the Council was adjourned; the councillors went their separate ways. Lursa and B'Etor turned their backs on Gowron and Picard, B'Etor raising her hand palm-outward to Toral to let him know their business here today was done as they exited the Hall.

OOOOOOOO

Captain Picard was very punctual in responding to the message Lursa and B'Etor sent him, agreeing to meet with them both at their home, beaming down from his ship, the _Enterprise_ , to directly outside the main gates, where a guard let him in. For the duration of Picard's visit, it was decided that Toral should remain in his room, silent and out of sight. B'Etor had lost her temper with him earlier, striking him when he suggested they kill Picard if he opposed them, something Duras would no doubt have done, and had in fact attempted a year ago when Picard had acted as Worf's _cha'DIch_ to prove Worf and Mogh innocent of the Khitomer Massacre. But for now, the sisters opted for a more...reasonable approach, and Toral may damage that.

Lursa had read of Picard's fondness for Terran Earl Grey tea, and had just replicated a cup of the beverage - along with a _raktajino_ for herself - when the door to the main chamber opened, revealing Picard. B'Etor languidly walked over and welcomed the human Starfleet captain with a seductive smile, directing him to a chair. She stood close to him as he sat down and Lursa brought him the tea on a tray, wondering if his eyes would be drawn to her chest, as many males were. If it helped their cause, she did not object; Picard was not unattractive for a human of his age.

But despite the sisters' attempts to charm him into supporting Toral's claim, Picard soon proved himself to be unswayable. They knew that the meeting was over when Picard got up from his chair and said to them both "You have manipulated the circumstances with the skill of a Romulan. My decision will be announced at high sun tomorrow." He handed his now empty cup to B'Etor with an "Excellent tea", before walking out of the room.

"Do you think he suspects?" B'Etor asked after he had gone, worried by Picard's mention of Romulans. She snarled. "Perhaps Toral was right...we should have killed him!"

"Picard can prove nothing!" Lursa hissed. She allowed herself to relax slightly then."Besides, even if he does continue to support that _petaQ_ Gowron, he is still an outsider...how many will accept his word?"

OOOOOOOO

As expected, Picard still sided with Gowron, while acknowledging Toral as Duras' offspring, but also citing Toral's youth and lack of experience as primary factors in why he could not lead the Empire. It had been at that moment that Toral had stepped forward and declared to the Council "Does the Federation dictate Klingon destiny...or do we? Follow me, and I will show you honor!" Even Lursa and B'Etor had to admit they were impressed by their nephew's performance when the bulk of the Council moved to stand with them against Gowron and his few supporters.

An attack on Gowron's flagship, the _bortaS_ , in orbit of Qo'noS later that day was thwarted only by the arrival of Commander Kurn on the _Heghta'_. The sisters were pleased when Picard took the _Enterprise_ out of Klingon territory, apparently denying Federation aid to Gowron's forces in the civil war, though Sela was quick to caution them against assuming Picard was no longer a threat.

Gowron's destruction of the House of Duras' main supply bases in the early days of the conflict proved to be a minor setback in light of the arms provided by the Romulans, bolstering their forces so that the next several weeks saw them score three major victories against Gowron. Sela enoyed reminding the sisters how their success was largely due to her help.

But Gowron was a relentless adversary, swiftly using up Lursa and B'Etor's battlefield resources. B'Etor was with Sela in their stronghold one day, protesting the delay in the next shipment of Romulan arms, when Lursa entered the room bearing ominous news: Picard was leading a Federation fleet of around twenty vessels towards Klingon space, his exact intentions unclear.

While Sela conversed with her Romulan aide, B'Etor approached Lursa and whispered in her elder sister's ear "We cannot rely on Sela. We must get Worf on our side, quickly. We will be stronger then!"

Lursa knew what she meant. It had come as some surprise when, at the start of the war, Worf had resigned his Starfleet commission and enlisted in the forces of Gowron, serving alongside his brother Kurn on the _Heghta'_. On a night not long ago, the sisters had visited a popular _tach_ in the First City in the company of their warriors, and seen Worf and Kurn together. Noticing how Worf did not entirely share his brother's enthusiastic, carefree attitude, they had begun forming a plan to entice him into aiding them. "I think he'll find our offer appealing," Lursa had commented.

"I'll make sure he does," B'Etor had replied slyly.


	6. Chapter 6

Shortly after Sela departed Qo'noS to deal with Picard, the sisters decided it was time to initiate their plan. It did not take long for some of their men to locate Worf in th city, wait until he was alone, overpower him, and bring him unconscious to the Duras home. Their hopes were somewhat strengthened by the fact that Worf had recently been expressing some disappointment with Gowron.

Lursa and B'Etor approached the door to the main chamber, the Romulan soldier on guard outside - one of two Sela had left behind - moving aside to allow them entry. As they entered the room, they saw Worf lying on a bed that had been set up, still unconscious, and deprived of any weapons. Lursa looked at B'Etor and said "Begin, sister."

Her smile eager, B'Etor walked over to where the handsome, strong Klingon male lay, flexing her fingers. Seizing his hand, she held it close to her teeth and sniffed it, then crawled up his body until his face was directly under hers. When Worf's eyes opened and he saw B'Etor sat astride him, she could not resist laughing at his surprise. "Something wrong?" she drawled.

"Welcome, Worf, son of Mogh," Lursa said in a friendly manner as she stood next to them.

"What do you want?" Worf's tone was annoyed as he spoke.

"Oh, the same as you," replied Lursa, "personal honor. Glory for the Empire."

Hearing this, Worf made a sound of derision. "Your family has never valued honor!" he said.

"You only knew our brother," B'Etor told him as she trailed her fingers across his hair, cheeks and shoulders, "we are not like him." Lursa sat closer to them now and, with B'Etor, spoke to Worf of having friendlier ties, how Gowron was doomed, and how Toral would be victorious.

"But Toral needs guidance," said Lursa. "A father figure...that could be you...if...you were mated to B'Etor!"

B'Etor's voice was hoarse with excitement as she looked into Worf's eyes. "The rewards would be greater than you can imagine! We could rule the Empire together!" _And you would have me_ , she thought, her pulse racing with lust.

Lursa's voice was passionate. "Join us, Worf, and usher in a new era!"

"An era where honor has no meaning!" Worf snarled before shoving B'Etor off him as he stood up. "Where Klingons trade loyalties in dark rooms! And the Empire is ruled from Romulus!"

Neither Lursa nor B'Etor had an opportunity to respond to Worf's words then, for at that instant the computer terminal on the other side of the bed chirped, and Sela's face appeared on the screen. She looked to be transmitting from the bridge of a Romulan vessel. "Enough, Lursa, you failed," she said, her voice icy and irritated. "I need to know the strength and capabilities of the Federation fleet; I don't have time for this!" The Romulan guard entered then, carrying a phaser aimed at Worf. "Turn him over to the guard. B'Etor can have him back when they've finished with him." Then the transmission ended.

Lursa closed her eyes and sighed in frustration as Worf was lead out by the guard. Sela was clearly monitoring her and B'Etor's movements - spying on them. And now the _romuluSngan_ witch had witnessed their total failure with Worf. She growled as she thought of Sela and her crew laughing at their humiliation.

B'Etor still sat on the bed, despondent over Worf's rejection of her. She did find him attractive, and would have made a fine mate for him. "Cease your sulking!" Lursa snapped to her. "We still have a war to win!"

"You do not need to remind me, sister," B'Etor said sullenly as she got up and stormed out of the room. She stood in the hallway a moment, attempting to compose herself, then walked off in the direction of the room Worf had been taken. As the door opened, she saw the two Romulans seating Worf in a metal chair and binding his arms and legs in place with clamps.

"Commander Sela wants this Klingon interrogated," one of the Romulans said when he noticed her. "Nothing must interfere."

The resentment at such disrespect to her in her own home rankled, yet B'Etor smiled and approached until she stood in front of Worf, who did not look up at her. "Now that you know the alternative, Worf, are you willing to consider my offer?"

Still avoiding eye contact, Worf replied "Only a fool waits in a burning house, B'Etor."

" _yIDoghQo'_!" B'Etor hissed, clenching her fingers inside her gloves until her nails nearly tore through the fabric. "Look at me! Am I not desirable...strong?"

Worf slowly lifted his head then and looked at her. "You are...magnificent, B'Etor. But I know you and your family too well. Beyond lust...there is nothing in your heart."

" _taHqeq_!" B'Etor shrieked. "Gre'thor _yIjaH_!" She addressed the Romulan guards now. "Do with him as you like. Should he die under your torture, inform me, so I may spit in his dead face!"

As she stalked outside into the hallway, Lursa appeared from around a corner and hurried over to her, her face anxious. "Gowron has launched surprise attacks on our forces at Beta Thoridor, Morska and Brestant. He is throwing everything he has at us! We must have Sela's support now, or we are _lost_!"


	7. Chapter 7

"He should have been here by now," B'Etor muttered as she paced the bridge of the _Cha'Joh_ in impatient agitation. "He has betrayed us!"

Sitting in the command chair, Lursa said "For the price we agreed, he will be here, B'Etor. You should have more faith in a friend of the family."

"We can trust no one," B'Etor grumbled as she continued her pacing. It had been a little over two years now since the sisters' disastrous defeat when their Romulan 'allies' had turned tail in the face of Picard's fleet, allowing them to be overrun by Gowron. The bulk of their support lost, Lursa and B'Etor had only just managed to escape, and were now outcasts and fugitives in the eyes of the Klingon Empire. Toral's usefulness to them ended, they had swiftly abandoned the boy, imagining he would soon be executed. They were surprised to learn that Worf, when offered Toral's life by Gowron, chose to spare it, before returning to the _Enterprise_ under Picard. They had heard nothing from Toral or Sela since, which suited them fine.

Ever since, they had wandered interstellar space on the _Cha'Joh_ , seeking any means to rebuild their strength. Then, not long ago, they had made the acquaintance of Gorta. The Dopterian businessman insisted that sharing was usually against his personal code; however, as he was being chased by assassins sent by a vengeful ex-wife at the time, he offered the sisters information on a great sourceof wealth which only he knew of, if they would help him escape his pursuers.

The source of wealth, Gorta told them, was a large deposit of magnesite ore he had found quite accidentally on Kalla III, a planet within Pakled territory. The Pakleds themselves were totally unaware of it, so he, Lursa and B'Etor could just take it...provided they could obtain the necessary mining equipment first. After a number of discrete enquires, it looked as though they had been fortunate.

"Vessel approaching," the science officer reported from his station.

" _HaSta_ ," B'Etor ordered, and at her command, the large main viewscreen in front of them activated to show a fairly common civilian merchant ship coming towards their position in space.

"We are being hailed," the _bekk_ in charge of communications said.

Getting up from her chair, Lursa said "On screen." Near instantly, the viewscreen changed to show a man seated on the bridge of the approaching ship. He was fairly large, his cheeks red, his chin adorned with a short black beard, and his black hair swept back to show the slight ridges on his otherwise smooth forehead. He and Lursa smiled when they saw each other. "Valan Mudd," Lursa greeted him.

"It's very good to see you again after such a long time, Lursa," Valan Mudd responded. "Are you well?"

Lursa nodded. "I am now that you are hre. It has been too long."

B'Etor stomped over then. "Mudd, do you have the mining equipment you promised us?" she demanded. Lursa shot her sister a dark look.

Appearing unconcerned by B'Etor's attitude, Valan replied "Of course, my word is my bond. You, of course, have the payment?"

"Our word is also our bond," said Lursa. By pooling their meagre assets with those of Gorta, they could easily meet Valan's generous price.

"I will have the machinery beamed over to you immediately," Valan said. "Though I would be honored if you would join me for dinner on board my ship."

OOOOOOOO

It came as little surprise to Lursa that B'Etor chose to remain on board the _Cha'Joh_ while she beamed over to Valan's ship. Growing up, she had not formed the bond with Valan that Lursa had. Valan's parents had known their father, and Lursa had fond memories from her childhood of the times Valan visited Ja'rod in the company of his human father and Klingon mother. "Do you remember the time your father took you, me and Duras to the Hamar Mountains?" Valan said as he and Lursa sat together at a table in his rooms, cups of fine bloodwine in their hands.

Lursa laughed. "I do indeed. We hunted wild targs and howled at the stars. It was the finest night of my life!" Her face assumed a more somber look. "It is unfortunate that our fathers are not still among the living."

"Mother always spoke highly of Ja'rod," Valan remarked, looking into his cup. "She thought he should have lead the High Council. I wish I could do more to help you regain your standing in the Empire, but...I am only half Klingon, a humble merchant, and not well liked by Gowron."

"You have helped enough by agreeing to sell us the mining equipment we need," Lursa told him.

Valan looked at her and smiled. "Because it's you, Lursa, you may have it for half the price we initially agreed on. My gift to you."

On hearing this, Lursa blushed with happiness. "Valan...you are too kind! Thank you." As they looked at one another then, they became aware of something building in the atmosphere between them. A tension, an expectation. Neither spoke, but both breathed heavily as Valan set his cup on the table, stood, and approached Lursa. Seizing her shoulders, he lifted her to her feet, her cup clattering to the floor. Valan then grasped her right hand and slowly tugged off her glove. As the discarded glove fell softly to the floor, he sniffed her palm and growled. Lursa growled too. They clasped their hands together, increasing the pressure until blood welled between their fingers.

"I may be half human," Valan whispered, "But I think I know how to please a Klingon woman."

"We shall see," Lursa answered with a playful smile...

OOOOOOOO

B'Etor chuckled triumphantly on the bridge of the _Cha'Joh_ as the Bird-of-Prey left orbit of Kalla III and accelerated into warp. It had taken nearly a month, but they had mined all the ore on the planet, and had already located a Yridian merchant willing to buy it from them. As for Gorta, they had left the disgusting Dopterian on the planet; he could make his own way off!

A sudden groan from Lursa caused her to look at her sister. Seated in the command chair, Lursa was clutching her stomach, looking distinctly ill. "Something ails you?" B'Etor asked.

"It is nothing," Lursa replied after a few seconds. "Probably just something I ate. I need to rest." She got up then and walked quickly off the bridge without another word.

OOOOOOOO

When B'Etor entered their quarters a short while later, she saw Lursa standing in the middle of the room, her expression one of shock. A medical tricorder was in her hand. "What is wrong, sister?" B'Etor said. " _choja_!"

Lursa was trembling slightly as she spoke. "B'Etor...I am pregnant."


	8. Chapter 8

B'Etor felt as though she had been struck in the face by the paw of a saber-bear as her sister's words sunk in. "You are...with child?" she gasped. Then anger began to boil in her. "It was Mudd, wasn't it? _QI'yaH_! He will pay for this!"

"What do you mean?" Lursa asked warily.

B'Etor walked up and grabbed Lursa's shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes. "Lursa, there is no placein your life for a child at this time. You must dispose of it...now!"

Lursa was silent for a moment, but when she did reply, her voice was equally as firm. "I shall decide for myself what I must do, B'Etor. In the meantime, I ask only that you keep this knowledge between us. No one must know until I decide otherwise. Is that understood?"

Despite her indignation, B'Etor knew it was fruitless to argue with Lursa. "As you wish," she said. She turned to leave, then asked "Have you contacted Mudd about it?"

"No," Lursa sighed, half lost in a fog of conflicting feelings.

OOOOOOOO

Apart from a single security guard, Lursa and B'Etor were alone in the observation lounge of the _Enterprise_ , and were both extremely angry and confused over recent events. Several days had gone by sinceleaving Kalla III. They had rendezvoused with the Yridian and were in the process of beaming the magnesite ore to his freighter, when they had detected a Federation vessel entering the system and instantly cloaked. As it drew nearer, they realized it was none other than the _Enterprise_. They were mystified when, after a few minutes, the _Enterprise_ beamed a crate of Anjoran bio-mimetic gel into space between them and the Yridian ship; but their thoughts shifted to alarm when the _Enterprise_ fired on the crate, destroying it, the spreading debris revealing their cloaked Bird-of-Prey.

With their ship now seized by a tractor beam, the sisters were informed by the first officer of the _Enterprise_ \- a man named Riker - that not only had their illegal mining operation been discovered, but they had been implicated in an alleged assassination attempt on Worf. Beaming over to the _Enterprise_ to protest these lies, they had met with Riker in the observation lounge; also present was Worf, the ship's counsellor, and another Klingon male they did not recognize. Seated at the opposite end of the table from them, Worf had presented the sisters with a dagger adorned with the emblem of the House of Duras. It was this dagger, he claimed, which had ben used in an attempt to kill him and left behind by the assassin.

Looking at the weapon, Lursa responded "Someone must have given it to the assassin, to implicate us."It was entirely possible. Their accusors, however, clearly had litle faith in their word, with Riker ordering a course set for Qo'noS when the Klingon with Worf - whom they soon learned was named K'mtar - insisted that further evidence against the sisters could be found there.

It was just after K'mtar left the room to send a message to Worf's brother on the homeworld, that B'Etor noticed something on the dagger which could not be there: A symbol representing Lursa's unborn son. B'Etor held her sister's hand to support her in this shocking moment as she angrily exclaimed "She found out only a few days ago, and told no one but me! How can this marking be here? _Where did this come from?!_ " Her rage at this violation of Lursa's privacy shook the room. Lursa was silent in her shock.

Worf wore a troubled expression as he looked at everyone else present, before saying "I will speak with K'mtar." That had been some time ago, and the sisters had been confined to the lounge since. The impossible knife had been removed. Lursa still bore a troubled face, and had not spoken a word. Not only were they accused of a crime they had not commited, but someone - somehow - knew her secret. A few times B'Etor had watched Lursa look down at her abdomen and place her hand on it, no doubt thinking of the life growing within her.

The door swished open then, and the sisters tensed as Worf and Riker walked in. Worf's face was stoic as he spoke. "The accusation against you has been dropped. You may go."

"Provided," Riker added then, "You turn over all the ore you illegally mined."

Hearing this, B'Etor bristled and hissed. "Denebian slime devil! You have no right!"

"I think you'll find we do," Riker responded, refusing to be intimidated."That ore is the property of the Pakleds."

B'Etor looked at Lursa, who merely nodded. "Very well," B'Etor growled. "But know this, human: Next time we meet, we may not be so willing to talk. The sisters of Duras do not forget insults!"

Lursa spoke now, though her voice was subdued. "What of...the knowledge you have of me?"

Worf answered "The dagger displaying your...secret...has been disposed of. You have my word that no one outside of this room shall know."

B'Etor stepped closer. "And just how did the dagger come to be?" she demanded.

"You've been told enough!" Riker said sternly. "Now, I suggest you both return to your own vessel."

OOOOOOOO

Lying on her back, Lursa looked up at the bright ceiling of the medical bay, sweat pouring down her face and her entire body wracked with pain. She refused to cry out though, to show any sign of weakness as she heard the voice of the Tellarite doctor: "You must push now."

The medical facilities on the _Cha'Joh_ were ill-suited for the delivery of a child, so when Lursa knew her time had come, they had gone to the nearest place they might be helped - the space station Deep Space Four. Now she pushed with her muscles; the pain intensified...and then was gone as she heard the cries of a new life as it emerged into the bright world.

A moment later she was holding the small form of her newborn son in her arms. She could not see his eyes, but his forehead already bore faint ridges. Not as prominent as those of a full Klingon, but still noticeable. Her son. She was a mother, and the House of Duras had another heir to continue the line. Touching her baby's sleeping face, she said to him "Your name is Ja'rod, son of Lursa...and of Valan."


	9. Chapter 9

Lursa sat in her quarters on the _Cha'Joh_ , in front of the small computer as the screen displayed a link from the main viewer on the bridge. It showed Valan Mudd's ship flying away...with her baby son on board.

She did not notice the door opening and closing, but was suddenly aware of B'Etor standing directly behind her. Still looking at the screen as Valan's ship receded into the far distance, Lursa heard B'Etor say "It is best for us all. Ja'rod would have no life with us as we are now." Lursa could not deny her sister's wisdom. As much as she loved her son, she could not condemn him to a life as the offspring of a despised outsider, and so his father had agreed to take care of him until Lursa and B'Etor had rebuilt their House's power and were again secure.

And if luck was with them, they would soon have power. Recently they had been contacted by a scientist, Doctor Tolian Soran, with an offer of a particularly devastating weapon which could be theirs. All they had to do was procure certain items from the Romulans and deliver them to him. Lursa rose from her seat and, turning to face B'Etor, smiled. "Let us be of good cheer, sister. I think glory is coming our way."

The smile that B'Etor returned was one of eagerness. " _Qapla'_ , Lursa! The sisters of Duras will never be defeated."


End file.
